Manus
Lance is one of the main protagonists in Sym-Bionic Titan. In FusionFall, On Galaluna, he was the most talented soldier in his military unit, but also the most rambunctious. With an inherent disregard for authority, Lance was often lost in his own angst and turmoil. Edward, Lance's father, was a top scientist who was ridiculed for his ideas and disappeared through his Rift Gate invention, after trying it out and never returning. (Shaman of Fear) The King of Galaluna chose Lance to be Ilana's protector, who must now work to ensure the safety of the Princess. History Shadows of Youth Lance's life was hard after his father vanished. With no other family to take him in, the King and the then-heroic General Modula made arrangements to send Lance to the Galaluna Military Academy. There, they hoped the boy would become a grand soldier, but. more importantly, he would be surrounded by friends. However Baron constantly bullied Lance, abusing school-wide respect and reputation to debase him. Ultimately, his one friend Arthur abandoned him out of fear. As a result, Lance drove himself to train in order to prove himself and earn some respect. Eventually, he became the youngest student at the time to win the "Medal of Excellence," but it further enraged Baron. On the day Lance was to be awarded his medal, Baron attacked him with laser rifles, attempting to out rightly kill Lance. The fight escalated to both boys using Manus armors and destroying much of the school until Modula disabled them. In the school's jail, Baron made one last crack to Lance about how he didn't have a father to bail him out like him. The King then bailed Lance out in order for him to spend the summer fixing the damages the fight caused. Here, Lance's personality took a drastic transformation. The happy child he was ceased to be and Lance became a loner and developed a self-loathing complex as he finally accepted that his father was never coming back. Escape from Galaluna In battle he became as reckless as he was amazing. Suicidal tactics and near-crazy stunts were constant moves he relied on. Because of this, his superiors refused to promote him above a corporal, but they recognized that his skill was the best. In Escape from Galaluna, more is revealed on Lance's past. After some time in the army, Lance and his unit were placed in charge of saving hostages from the Mutraddi, one of the armada's that General Modula and Trigon sent to on one of Galaluna's moons. Lance disobeyed orders not to engage the enemy and entered the building anyway. Inside he found all the hostages dead and overheard the Mutraddi planning an invasion. His superior instead blamed him for the hostages' deaths, confiscated his armor and placed him under arrest. Lance pleaded for the King to listen to him, but the King refused to believe him until it was too late. With the invasion, Lance discovered that his superior was a traitor and after a long fencing battle, he killed the traitor and saved the royal family while increasing the strength of the defense. With this, the King gave Lance a special Manus unit, promoted him to Ilana's protector and sent them to Earth with her. Personality Lance's rebellious and troublesome nature often caused him much turmoil back on Azarath. Ironically, it is this very personality that almost instantly makes him one of the most popular students at FFI High School, making the other students love him. Unlike most other students, he doesn't immediately fall to its benefits, and tries to push himself away from them. He becomes confused realizing that despite his efforts, he only continues to rise in the social hierarchy. In a normal situation, Lance is laid back, and not one to openly display his emotions which makes it hard to admit needing help from his teammates. He does, however, come alive on the battlefield, always thirsting for the victory that will somehow imbue his life with true meaning. Lance shows signs of a self-loathing complex, seeming to stem from the day his father vanished. Even to this day, Lance will still wake up at 2:00 a.m. due to the fact that was the time his father would return from work. Earlier in the series, he is shown to be very paranoid, such as assuming a crying baby or a dog could be considered a threat. It is shown that Lance also has some love for music. Being able to play guitar and make it in a band called Disenfranchised. Sadly, he was kicked out of the band. The other main members of the team through that ever since Lance joined, they were attracting the wrong attention for their group due to his popularity in school. Relationships Ilana Initially, Lance was unsatisfied over his duties to watch over Ilana. At first the two are subject to bickering at one another, and it has become one of Octus's many duties to break up fights between the two. This makes their relationship practically brother and sister like. This may be partially due to the fact that the two obtain clashing personalities; Ilana's being more honest and optimistic, while Lance displays more of a trouble-making, rebellious mind. But as time goes they become more understanding of each other and they care for each to the point that they see each other as family. Sinata Lance seems to show interest in Sinata due to their similar loner personalities. She seems a bit more bubbly and honest than lance. Later on in school, he goes out of his way to say hi to her in passing, something that seems to make her quite happy. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Founding Members Category:Exosuits